xxRose and Adrianxx
by XxXNavHazardXxX
Summary: Rose is heartbroken over Adrian leaving her,while adrian is regretting it all. Will Rose take him back for everything hes done, Or is it too late for them? My first publish
1. Chapter 1

Rose Pov

I didn't know it would hurt this much, it felt like a half of me had just been taken away. My eyes felt puffy my nose was probably all red. I stood up and went over to the mirror in my bathroom. I look terrible, no terrible wasn't the word to describe how I looked, maybe hideous. My arms are aching and my knees were going to give in. I plopped myself on the floor next to the bath, and cried my eyes out. "Why do these things always happen to me? He said he wouldn't leave me alone!" I shouted to myself in frustration. I put the bath on and watched it get full with cold water, "just like his heart," I thought to myself "Fuckin cold." I smirked. I couldn't take my clothes off I felt too weak, I just laid in the water. I began to shiver; I watched my hands go pale until I started to become a little unconscious. I tried to roll of the edge of the bath, until I dropped to the floor and it all blacked out…

Eddie Pov

It was my turn to go and check on Rose. I wanted to kill that bastard, how could he hurt Rose like that. Rose is like my sister and if anyone dared hurt I would…. I would…. Just crack. My thoughts changed I saw Lisa walking down the corridor with Chris. "Hey Lis, hey Chrisy," I smirked at him "hey it's my go to see Rose, what you two doing here?" "Well we thought we might as well say hi to our Rosie coz we haven't seen her all day." Christian said walking hand in hand with Lisa towards me. Rose's door was usually open, but I thought I might as well knock coz she is kinda fussy. I knocked once. No reply. I knocked again. No reply. Lisa began to worry, "Rose is a deep sleeper, maybe she's sleeping." I opened the door I looked straight to the bed, she wasn't there. "Bathroom, check the bathroom." Lisa said even more worriedly. I literally ran to the bathroom door with Christian right behind me, I opened it.

"Holy shit!" Christian said "I'm going to the infirmary. Lisa just, just stay there till Eddie checked her" Her face looked incredibly pale; her veins were the only visible thing I could see on her skin. I bent down next to her checking for a pulse. "Is she s-s-still breathing?" Lisa barely whispered. "She's barely breathing. I swear to god I will kill that son-of-a-bitch who caused this!" I scooped her up and went to the infirmary with Lisa walking behind me. People started to whisper as I passed by the corridor some people stared in disbelieve. I didn't have time to stop if I did I would of punch each one of them who thinks it's a joke. I continued to quicken my pace until I was jogging. We got to the infirmary and placed Rose on a bed. Dr. Olendzki rushed over with a stethoscope, finding a heartbeat. "I'll need all of you to wait outside. I'll let you in once Rose is in steady condition. "You better fix her up doc." I said which sounded more like a threat than I meant it to be. "I will assure you that Rose will be in steady condition, soon." I left on that ushering sobbing Lisa outside alongside Christian.

**This is my first story so please comment and tell me any ideas for my next chapter thank you soo much x**


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa Pov

Right now all I wanted was to be on my own, although I really wanted to be comforted by my boyfriend I needed to go to Adrian before Eddie beats the shit outta him. Eddie looked grim but in his eyes you could see anger and hatred, he hands were in a fist and they were going all white. I got a tissue from the pocket and wiped my eyes carefully so I wouldn't ruin the makeup that id already ruined by crying. I stopped and faced the guys. "I'm ganna go and talk to Adrian he doesn't know all this has happened." I un-balled Eddie fists and took his hand in mine and looked him in the eyes. "Eddie I know you're really worried about Rose and you want to beat the total shit outta Adrian but I need to calm down and just let me talk to him, yeah?" He looked away from me to the door that Rose was behind. "Fine, no promises, but if I happens again he's a dead man." I smiled up at him gave his hand a quick squeeze and went to Christian. "Make sure he calms down will ya babe?" I said into his ear as I gave him a hug, "sure thing" he said as I went out of his embrace and made my way to Adrian's room.

Adrian pov

I raked my hand through my hair as I paced my room with a bottle of vodka in my hand. I could slowly feel my mind going worse. I knew I wouldn't be able to cope without her; she kept me stable I didn't have to drink or smoke. I broke the only promise she made me keep. No other woman can keep me as sane as she did. "Damn!" I yelled and through the bottle. I didn't care whether it smashed on the ground or if I accidently stood on one of the glass pieces, it wouldn't compare to the pain that I feel now. I slouched on the sofa and heard a faint knock on the door. Lisa. I stood up; there was no point in fixing myself up, as it wouldn't hide the fact that I made a huge mistake. I opened the door, and it nearly hit me in my face." Do you want to know what you've caused Adrian? I bet you would but you probably wouldn't care anyway!" she yelled furiously at me, I could see a streak of mascara or something under her eyes like she'd been crying. I could sense it was serious; my heart was thudding quicker "What happened cousin? Is it Rose? Shit what the hell happened, is she okay? Shit!" I began to pace the room again, this time without my bottle of vodka which I could use. "Rose was unconscious on the floor of the bathroom; she was bathing in freezing cold water. I don't know if she might have got hyperthermia, I'm really scared Adrian." Her voice got softer and I could see tears filling up in her eyes. I stood completely still. "W-what! You're trying to take the piss aren't you?" I sounded extremely worried my voice got a bit hoarse; I raked my hand through my hair again. "You can't see her Adrian you know that, if you go anywhere near her Eddie will beat the crap outta you. You need to let her recover." She said as she placed herself on my sofa. "This is my fault isn't it? She could of Fuckin died for all I know!" I saw Lisa flinch as I yelled furiously at myself. "Hey, don't worry yeah, Rose is strong she'll recover quicker than you know it, she'll probably come see you when she fixed up anyway." She began to walk towards the door, so I quickly added. "Thanks for telling me this Lisa, I know you're probably angry and all – and you have every right, but thanks." She smiled at me and left. I didn't know what to do, I just paced the room thinking about every moment me and Rose shared from our first kiss to our very last kiss. I'm going to get her back, I thought. I don't care what it takes but I will get my Rose back. I sat down on my sofa and turned my ps3 on and played mw3 to try to get my mind of Rose. Then I started to stare at all of the pictures I have of her hanging on my wall. And I knew that I will have to get her back.

**So... what do you guys think? I tried my best, its ganna be frequently updated so i might add a new chapter tomorrow. Please comment any ideas please do state. Thanks ya'll xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Pov

I woke up with bright lights blinding my eyes. I adjusted my eyes and heard my belly growl. There was a faint laugh. Christian. "What's so funny pyro? You wanna come and tell me here?" I said threateningly, he never replied "Rose! Omigosh Rose are you okay how are feeling? Let me get Dr. Olendzki." All I heard was a bang from the door which made me wince and notice the pounding headache I had. I sat up and noticed someone already had their arm around me helping me up. I looked up and saw Eddie, he looked a bit depressed and I could see anger forming in his eyes. "Hey Ed. I am okay you know. Never felt better." I said fixing my man eater smile on my face, but I knew I could never fool Eddie; he was like my brother the other closest thing I had to family. "Lucky for you your ex-boyfriend isn't paralyzed yet." He said with a hint or sarcasm. "You know I ain't ever ganna let you out of my site. Your ganna ask me before you do anything." He ended up smiling at me and ruffling my hair before Dr. Olendzki came into view and did some simple checkups before letting me depart the infirmary. "Stay safe Rose," she said just before I closed the door. I didn't bother how long id been out for, it was nice just to escape the whole guardian thingy but mostly my classes. "What day is it today?" I asked casually, Christian answered "Friday afternoon, lucky for you coz you've missed all your classes and probably you'll miss em again for a week till you "recover"." I grinned at him, just want I wanted another argument with pyro though before I could answer Lisa gave Christian a light elbow in the ribs and told me, "Rose you better not argue with Christian until you recover till then your ganna have to give him your evil glare." Christian wrapped an arm around Lisa and whispered something into her ear. I made a gagging noise which finally made Eddie come out his depressed mood as he joined in to. I ended up in fit of giggles and Eddie said "get a room!" Lisa started to get red and I could sense the embarrassment going through her. "We're only kidding Lis. Anyway I'm ganna go catch up with my training and get a bit to eat." Lisa came over and gave me a quick hug while I secretly stuck the middle finger up at Christian and grinned at him, then I heard Lisa murmur "Rose… what did I say." "Sorry Lis won't happen again. " I assumed Eddie would be joining me in a quick workout but instead he told us he had plans with someone. "Oh come on Eddie be a man and tell me who this special someone is." No matter how much I persisted him he didn't give in. "I'll find out one way or another." With that he gave me a quick ruffle of my hair, which I hated and I bet he knew that and he went. I made my way to the gym.

Adrian Pov 

I cleaned myself up from looking like a hung-over bastard to the man that Rose loved and cared for. I was going to meet Rose, I don't know if she is going to punch in the face or blank me out forever, but I guess I was going to find out today. I started to walk down the hall, when I saw her walking towards the gym. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, she didn't look like anything had happen to her, she just looked like… unique... happy rose. I stood by the gym door waiting for her to come. Her face changed, not to angry but more like depressed and weary. "Hey Adrian," She said normally. "Hey Rose, how are you doing now?" I tried to sound casual. "I'm doing great now, never felt better. How are keeping?" I looked down not trying to eye contact her, "Good, thanks." I could sense that her aura had changed to know that I was lying. "Adrian… you know you can tell me anything yeah, don't matter what if you're not doing well just say yeah." I could see some tears forming in her eyes, "Rose I regret it all I shouldn't have left you alone." My mouth move without me knowing. I looked away. "Maybe you should go practice." I saw her quickly wipe a tear that escaped from her eyes. "Yeah we'll talk later." I knew by the way she said that meat that she was definitely going to be talking to me pretty soon.

**Hope you like this one sorry its short thanks for all the comments xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian Pov 

I cleaned myself up from looking like a hung-over bastard to the man that Rose loved and cared for. I was going to meet Rose, I don't know if she is going to punch in the face or blank me out forever, but I guess I was going to find out today. I started to walk down the hall, when I saw her walking towards the gym. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, she didn't look like anything had happen to her, she just looked like… unique... happy rose. I stood by the gym door waiting for her to come. Her face changed, not to angry but more like depressed and weary. "Hey Adrian," She said normally. "Hey Rose, how are you doing now?" I tried to sound casual. "I'm doing great now, never felt better. How are keeping?" I looked down not trying to eye contact her, "Good, thanks." I could sense that her aura had changed to know that I was lying. "Adrian… you know you can tell me anything yeah, don't matter what if you're not doing well just say yeah." I could see some tears forming in her eyes, "Rose I regret it all I shouldn't have left you alone." My mouth move without me knowing. I looked away. "Maybe you should go practice." I saw her quickly wipe a tear that escaped from her eyes. "Yeah we'll talk later." I knew by the way she said that meat that she was definitely going to be talking to me pretty soon.

Rose Pov

I closed the door of the training room and just collapsed against the door. Tears were rolling out of my eyes, but I just didn't seem to have the strength to wipe them away. I knew his mind was going more and more insane, I could see the desperation he was trying to hide in his eyes. I didn't want to love him anymore…. I don't want to feel anything for him. But something inside of me is making me want him, making me want to try and kiss him and just try again. I snapped the thought shut. No! I said sternly to myself, I won't, it can't. Get a grip Rose! I stood up and tied my hair into a loose pony tail and walked over to the punching bag. I got my iPod out, the one that Lisa and Chrisy got for my birthday and shoved the headphones into my ears and played whatever song was on, onto full blast. I began to punch the bag vigorously. But all I could think about was Adrian. Our first kiss, our second first date and… our very last kiss. I tried not to let it get to me. I punched harder.

1 hour later

I could sense Lisa getting even more worried; she'd been looking for me everywhere, with Christian and Eddie. I just continued punching, trying to forget and ignore. I could feel my body over working, I knew I was overdoing it but I just didn't want to stop. My knees would give in anytime now and I would just… collapse. He was doing this to me! He wasn't being erased from my mind. All I could picture were his sexy emerald eyes looking at me and the day he surprised me by taking us to the edge of town to watch the sunset and as I lay in his arms slowly dropping to sleep. And that was all it took. Just that thought. I was down, me and my barriers. Lisa came bursting through the door as I had my head in my hands crying on the floor. "Don't worry babe we'll sort this all out." She said soothingly.

Lisa Pov

Rose always does this. I knew I should just her some space, but I can't bear to leave her alone. After all she's done to protect me and take care of me when I couldn't. I knew where exactly she'd be, punching the punching bag in training room. Headphones in her ears blasting music. I knew Adrian and she had little talk, but I just wanted to see how she would cope and it wasn't so good. I sat right in front of training room door, listening to her punching until I heard her sobs. I burst through the door. I ran right to her and put my arm around her and said soothingly "Don't worry babe we'll sort this all out." I knew I didn't have to say much for her to understand that I knew what happened. I could sense her emotions rising. I couldn't believe that she would feel this way again. After everything that happened between them, everything that he'd made her do. I didn't know she would ever feel anything like that for anyone, but that shows how much our Rose can change. I sent spirit through to her to calm her down. She slowly began to breathe normally and slower. After a couple of deep breaths she said "Lisa, I don't know what's happening, I'm in love with Adrian Ivashkov." I didn't say anything. I knew this was coming, guess I'm going to have to make another visit to Adrian. I smiled. No way am I going to explain all of that Eddie. That's definitely going to be Rose's job no matter how many excuses she can make. I quickly sent Christian

**Found Rose might be a while xx**

**Is everything ok? Xx**

**Yeah it's all kwl cya in a bit xx**

"Right so are we ganna talk about this here or shall we go to my room?" I said as I helped her get up.

"Your place it is." She tried to grin but it turned into a grimace, I tried to hide my giggle.

"Actually how about we do this tomorrow I really want to continue my workout, I was trying to break my personal best." She said with a grin I gave her a nudge. "Ha Ha, Rose."

Hope ya'll like this chapter. any ideas? Please feel free to share them with me. Thanks for ur comments xx


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie Pov

"What did she say?" I asked trying to hide the anger in my voice. "She's-"I cut in before he could finish his sentence. "I don't wanna hear some messed up shit about how perfectly fine she's doing and that nothing happened to her!" I started to take out my anger on Christian but I know that he knows me well enough to not get pissed off about it. "Look I'm sorry Ed, I know Rose is like your sister and you wanna make sure she's okay and all. And you wanna be the big brother she don't have so you wanna beat up every one of her exes" I grinned at him. "But what happens if she, I don't know let's say, she still loves him…" He trailed off and just looked at me expecting an answer, so I tried to sound normal and said "I know all that free will bullshit but I have to be there no matter what, I'm never ganna stop being there even if she makes the most fucked up decisions." He punched me in the shoulder playfully. "I guess someone's softened up or as you might say,' getting a bit pussified.'" His impression of me was quite good but all I could do was laugh.

Adrian Pov

I threw the vodka bottle at the wall. What the fuck is wrong with me! Every time I see her I go more and more insane but when I'm with her all the time it's like she makes me sane. I can't keep on getting drunk and smoking I need to have life, make a life. But I can only make a life with her. She's the only one who gets me, who keeps me sane but I did that one only thing she wanted to promise, I left her alone. Just like her mom and dad, I made the same mistake. I flopped onto the couch and raked my hand through my hair. I don't know what to do… I started to feel tears forming in my eyes; I never cried over anything, I always got drunk over it. I wiped my hand over my eyes to get rid of the tears but they never went. I want to get Rose back, I don't care if It takes me forever or if I die trying, she will be mine again. I couldn't sit; I had to start pacing I went back and forth raking my hand through my hair trying to think of a way to get her back. _I could write her a letter, _like I did the first time to make her mine. _Maybe I could speak to her face to face, _nah that's lame. _Or I could speak to the one person who makes sure shit doesn't get in Rose's way. _But we've already gone off into the wrong track. But then again, he always wants what's best for Rose, even if I get beaten up. Eddie will do anything for Rose.

Lisa Pov

I sat Rose down on the couch carefully; I sat on the chair opposite her and looked at her until while she told me about her feelings for Adrian still being there. Rose has never felt anything so strong for anyone before, I've known her for ages and the only boy she loves is Eddie- as a brother obviously. I couldn't look through her bond to see how she was actually feeling; I know Rose and she wouldn't ever cry in front of me unless something super serious happened. As I continued to look at her I could see the pain in her eyes and how fragile she looked. She became quiet and i spoke to her gently. "Rose, so does this mean you want to be back with Adrian? Because if you want to then no one can stop you and I'm pretty damn sure Eddie will always back you up on you decisions and so will everyone else." She looked at me, I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to desperately be with him, but, I knew she was afraid, afraid to be judged by everyone. But the Rose I knew didn't care what other people thought she did everything she wanted when she wanted. I went and sat next to her. "You don't need to be afraid of what other people say kay? Just coz you just split for a while doesn't mean you can't patch things up again."

"What happens if he doesn't love me like I love him? Or maybe he's laughing about me right now about how he dumped me and how clingy and stupid I was. Maybe he just doesn't feel the same." I could see tears forming in her eyes and I passed her a Kleenex from my coffee table.

"Maybe he does love you Rose, he's just really frustrated right now about how he treated you and he wants to patch things up too." I didn't say it like a guess, because I know he loves her and I know he wants to be with her but they have to meet half way.

Eddie Pov

I looked at the text on my phone, I know Rose still has feelings for him I saw it in her eyes and I know he definitely wants her back. _Should I threaten him just in case? _Just for Rose's sake, I don't want her to end up sleeping on Lisa's and Christian's couch and looking after their kids all day.

**This better not be some messed up shit you telling me, coz if it is I will beat you up so you end up paralyzed. Got that. **I read it once just to make sure it was threatening enough, and I pressed send. I got a reply quick

**I promise. Thanks a lot Eddie.**

I put my phone in my pocket. I'm ganna have to think of something by tomorrow even if I don't get no sleep, at least Rose won't end up sleeping on the couch.

**Sorry i hvent updtes for a while, had a major laptop, but ill update requently now! thanks yall for ur comments xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose pov

I took me a while to get Lisa to leave, she said she wanted to stay over my place and make sure I was fully okay. But I just really wanted to be on my own… and think. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door. "Rose is asleep right now come back in like 8 hours." I tried to mimic an assistance voice but, failed. I heard soft laugh. Right that pissed me off. I pushed the covers aside and walked over to the door and pulled it open, "you think that's Fuckin-"I looked up at that face and realized who was at the door, I froze, my feet felt stapled on the ground. I didn't know what to say I just stared. _Maybe this was just some stupid dream. _I pinched myself. "Rose what are you doing?" He sounded weary but I knew he was trying to sound casual. "A-Adrian, what happened? Why are you here… at this time?" I sounded more stressed than I thought, I could see in his eyes that he wasn't feeling exactly as well as he did before and I could see faint dark circles under his eyes. "Rose I-I'm sorry for everything, for leaving you, and for the only promise I couldn't keep, for leaving you alone." I could see it in his eyes that he meant it and that I knew he wanted to hug me and hold me like he did before and just make sure everything could go back to as it was before. But I don't know if I'm cape able of it now, I know I love him still but would it be the same? Should I take a chance and fall hoping he'd be there to catch me or just watch over the edge?

Adrian Pov

She looked paler than the time I'd saw her before, so I just told he how I actually felt. "Rose I-I'm sorry for everything, for leaving you, and for the only promise I couldn't keep, for leaving you alone." My heart hurt when I saw her look at me like that. She didn't know what to say to me, I looked at her aura, I could she love and hurt. _So she still does love me._ I don't know why I didn't sound excited or hopeful. I started to look at the floor. It felt like I'd stood there forever but I felt someone touch me. I looked down at my hand and saw Rose's hand too. I looked up at her and saw her face looking down like I was before. I put my hand on her chin and tilted her face upwards so she was looking at me. "Rose…baby, please say something." I spoke quietly to her, but all she did was stand there. I didn't see the point in standing there so I just started to walk away. "Adrian," her voice sounded weak and hoarse I stopped but I didn't turn around. "I just don't know what to say, I couldn't ever think you would turn up at my door." I turned around and looked at her like she looked at me. She walked towards me, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I acted like the way I did" she mumbled. "But you need to give me time to think." She started to choke up I could sense she was going to cry. I pulled her back and looked at her more clearly. "You know where to find me babes." She touched me cheek, I took her hand in mine and kissed it. Then I left and shut the door behind me. I didn't go anywhere I just stood in front of the door and banged my fist against the wall in front of me. Tears started to fall down my face.

Rose Pov

I couldn't move my feet felt frozen, like I had pins and needles and I couldn't move. I started to cry and my knees gave in, so I was basically on the floor crying. I tried to get him off my mind but he just stayed there like he was supposed to be a part of me forever. "What the fuck is wrong with me, I'm not supposed to feel so deeply for anyone." I whispered to myself. I told him I was going to think about it, what could I say? Did I want to be with him forever? Was he still my other half? _No he's not Rose! You don't need him, he's nothing!_ My mind was saying something but my heart was saying something totally different. What should I listen to?

**Sorry this is short, but ill update more frequently hopefully now im on my week break! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie Pov

I started to hear a vibrating sound, which woke me up. I thought it was my alarm clock so I started to hit the snooze but nothing stopped then I started to hit it harder with my fist. But then I noticed why the hell would my alarm clock be vibrating? Then I figured out it was my phone. This text better be important shit to wake me up this early on a Saturday. I unlocked my HTC and read the text.

**I went over to Rose's yesterday and told her how I feel she said she was ganna talk to me when she makes up here mind.**

Huh, I never thought he would have the guts to do that.

**That's great Adrian, how about we talk when I wake up.**

**Lol, thanks brv**

I put my phone aside and went back to what I usually do on Saturday… sleep.

Rose Pov

I can't get his eyes out of my head. I could see the depression in his eyes longing to get me back and to prove that he can be there for me and not leave me like my family did. He didn't want us to fall apart again he wanted to be with me forever. But had I moved on? I can't feel depressed like this, I need to stay alert. What happens if there is a surprise attack, I need to be prepared for Lisa. I put my air forces on and draped my adidas wind shielder on, then made my way to the gym. I made my way out my room, I turned left just to pass Adrian's room. Don't ask me why I just feel like it. Ha! And I'm back! I froze when I saw the back of Adrian and him talking to another girl. _Why the hell are you getting jealous Rose! There is such thing as a normal conversation. _I mentally shook myself. I walked past him and I totally got his attention off that slut. "Hey Rose, you off to the gym?" He spoke to me softly.

"Yeah I'm just going for work out you?" I said to him casually, "Ganna go to practice spirit with Lisa." He said, as he moved away from the girl as she gave me a look. I gave her a look back. "What you looking at bitch?" I said in my bitchy voice as I took a step closer to her. She didn't say anything so I just cut in. "Oh wait let me guess you're getting jealous coz I took Adrian away from you. Aw how sad." I said in a cold, sarcastic voice. She groaned mumbled bitch to me and walked off. "Rose, I wasn't chatting her up I swear. I was just having a normal convo." Adrian said in a pleading voice.

"You don't have to apologize to me Adrian I don't control you. Don't worry." I said in a normal voice. It started to get awkward so I just said. "I'm em… just ganna go to practice now, I'll catch you later." I started to walk off but he caught my arm and reeled me back into him. I was just a couple of inches away from him. I could practically hear him breathing. He spoke to me even softer than before. "Rose you know I'm truly sorry. I wasn't chatting her up just talking yeah?" I didn't know what to say, so I just touched his cheek until I got the right words. "I know Adrian; I know you wouldn't do such a thing to me." He put his hand over mine and kissed my hand and said "you should go practice now." I didn't say anything I didn't trust my voice, I just walked away but I looked back once and saw him looking right at me I could see in his eyes he was trying to fix things and he somehow knew I wanted to patch things up to. He knew I had feeling for him, he knows what I want. It's like he read those three words in my mind that I wanted to say to him. Three words that change everything, I love Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian Pov

I wanted to take her out; I just can't patch things up by kissing her hand and talking to her when no one's around. Ill decorate the cafeteria and make dinner for her! I hope she likes it. To prove that I'll do anything and everything to get her back. I jogged back to my room and got a piece of paper and wrote

**To my dearest Rose,**

**I've probably apologized 100 times but I just wanna apologize 101 times to show I'll always do that 1 thing extra for you no matter what. I really would like it if you could come to dinner with me. I won't tell you where and what your ganna eat. I'll come pick you up at 7 o'clock.**

**Love always**

**A x**

I think I read over it 10 times before I realized it was a good enough letter. Rose should be in the gym now and Lisa or Christian wouldn't be guarding her room, so I'll just slip the letter under the door so she'll see it first thing when she opens the door. I casually walked out of my room and walked just the hall to Rose's door and stuck the letter underneath the door. I walked back to my room like nothing happened and slumped myself onto the couch. _Now use your big brain Adrian and think of a way to make the cafeteria 'romantic'. _I could use flowers? Nah that's too childlike. Maybe I could have a picnic instead? I could rain though. Or… I could have a candle lit dinner! There could be a light shining right in the center of the hall where we're eating, like directly on the table. I got off the couch and grabbed my phone and my wallet. And made my way to the hall.

Eddie Pov

I was looking around my room for a clean pair of boxers. I really ought to do some laundry and clean up my room… someday. I finally found some snoopy boxers at the bottom of my draw and put then on and pulled on my jeans and my Hollister jumper. I got my phone and my wallet from my bedside table and made my way to the door. I opened my door to find Adrian standing outside getting ready to knock on my door. He was quite tall around 6ft 1 ish, he was taller than me but I was more built, that's why he's scared of me, pussy. But still I'm only helping because I know Rose still loves him and if Rose is still in it with him I won't beat him up yet. "What can I do for you Adrian?" I said to him as I closed my room door and leaned against it. "So, I'm ganna have the dinner with Rose in the cafeteria right, so, I really want to like get this light not too bright but not too dim like above the table which is going to be right in the center." He said to me.

"So what's the problem then?" I asked

"I can't cook shit man. Believe me I would mess up some microwave meal."

I started to laugh, like really laugh. He got everything sorted out except that what was he worried about? Christian makes most of the food we have when we hang out so that's covered. When my laughing dyed down I said. "That's real funny man. We have Christian to do that. I swear he cooks all the time it's like he's some Jamie fucking Oliver." Adrian laughed.

"Thanks man. Do you think Rose will like it?"

"Yeah course she will, no one really does stuff like that for her; I won't be surprised if she ends up crying. But if she ends up crying about something else, I won't be happy. We got that?"

Adrian cringed, I smiled mentally, at least if I ever need money I know it would be easy to black mail him. "N-nothing like that will happen, sir- I mean Eddie." I smiled at him. "That's good to hear." I was more like an older brother to Rose. Like when Jesse made out with Rose but then he fucking back stabbed her, I punched the shit outta that faggot. Lucky he weren't fucking paralyzed.

"Eddie, I wouldn't hurt Rose ever I swear I just want her to be happy and I know you do too. I know Rose doesn't have any family and you're like her older brother and you want to make sure she's happy and all. But trust me I'm doing everything I can to make her happy, again." I could see he was telling the truth, and I am ganna help him, duh, but I just wanted to hear him say that. "You still love Rose don't you?" I said bluntly, "With all my heart." He said softly, I knew he meant it.

"Okay then, let's get this shit sorted!"

**Hope you enoyed this xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose Pov**

Because I was 'achieving more' as Dimitri and Alberta put it I have to do extra 1 on 1 classes with Dimitri! Can you seriously believe this? "Ok Roza, you're doing great so now I'm act as a Strigoi, you can use this stake-"

"O my fucking gosh! It's a real stake! Omidays you got to be kidding me!" I tried to grab the stake off Dimitri but he took my height to an advantage and put it right above his head. That's hopefully the only thing I inherited from my mom, my bloody short height! "Comrade that's not fair. Give it here!" I protested but he still wouldn't give it.

"Roza, I just want you to promise that you're not going to kill me." He said deadly serious, I started to laugh at him. He kept his guardian face on, but I knew him too well he really wanted to laugh too.

"Oh comrade you're too funny. Of course I won't kill you. Because you know too well I am very capable of killing you." I quickly added "Just saying obviously." To make it sound more of a challenge.

"As you were saying you're going to be a stri-"he cut me off, I knew he wouldn't ever pass up a challenge especially by me. "So you think you can beat me now," his voice was thick full of sarcasm.

"Well duh, have you go hearing problems? I don't think that would make you a very good guardian." I said with my mad eater smile, he gave me a sarcastic smile back. He threw the knife to the side.

"First one to be pinned to the ground loses." He said quickly as we got in our starting positions. "No shit comrade." I said with my grin still on my face, I was so ganna beat his ass. He knew my moves well, but I knew his better. I gave him a cocky grin before I charged at him. He didn't stumble; obviously he's strong enough to hold me. I tried to punch him in the face but he blocked that it soo I went for the kick in the belly but I knew he'd block it so I got ready to punch him in the face again. He never saw it coming. "Getting a bit old are we now comrade?" I said cockily, as he stumbled backwards. "Now, now Roza no need to get your ego too high, everyone knows that I am going to win." He said as he came closer to me and started to show off his moves. I blocked most of them. No doubt he's good but I'm better. I got him by surprise after he stumbled, again. I kicked his ass majorly hard and he stumbled to the ground then I quickly got on top of him and pinned him. I was panting hard, but that didn't stop my ego. I got up straight away. "Aw so who's the best now comrade? It's definitely not you! Ha! Ha! I win, I win!" I shouted. "Just say I'm better than you and I won't spread shit." I said to him as I sat on the floor opposite him. "I let you win Roza." He said smiling at me. "If you want I can get Adrian to come by and double check what you just said." I said slyly to him, he fell flat on his back. "Fine you win Roza. You're the best. And you're better than me just by an inch." He said like a sour loser. I laughed at him. "Come on get up comrade. Do I need to do anymore training today?" I said as I helped him up. "No that's enough for today; your ego needs a rest."

"Ha. Ha you're so funny." I punched him playfully

"So I have been told." He said walking towards the changing room. "Anyways ill see ya tomorrow comrade!" I said walking off I heard him shout bye just as I walked out the gym. I headed off to my room dying to have a shower; you could probably smell my sweat all the way from the end of the corridor. I opened my room door and found a red envelope on the floor there was nothing written at the front so I couldn't work out who it was from. I opened it up and saw the first word and I instantly knew who wrote it. But I read it anyways.

**To my dearest Rose,**

**I've probably apologized 100 times but I just wanna apologize 101 times to show I'll always do that 1 thing extra for you no matter what. I really would like it if you could come to dinner with me. I won't tell you where and what your ganna eat. I'll come pick you up at 7 o'clock.**

**Love always**

**A x**

A smile spread across my fac. "How sweet." I whispered to myself. I closed my room door and put the letter onto my dresser and went into the shower. What should I wear I thought? Well I do have that dress that I've never worn. Lisa got it for Christmas for me she never told me how much it was coz she always gets me things. I never wore it though. Lisa would be a little mad if I didn't tell her about my date, I know she would really love to do my hair and my makeup but I only have like half an hour to get ready now. So it's fine. I got out of the shower and quickly dried my hair. Thank god it's naturally straight. Then I thought about Adrian. Who totally slipped my mind. Does he expect an answer? I still love him. I don't know if I should give him a chance. I have to tell him today, I can't make him keep on waiting. He's waited forever to get me to go out with him. He just can't waste his life waiting. _Since when did you become such a nervous wreck Rose?_ "I am not a nervous wreck!" I shouted at myself. Todays the day.

Adrian Pov

I gave Eddie and Christian a bro hug. "I can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done to help me." I was so happy, everything turned out exactly as I planned. "Well a couple hundred would be fine then you won't ever have to thank me." Christian said we a cocky smile. I smiled back; I'll probably end up paying him to be my personal chef.

"Do you want us to get Rose for you?" Eddie asked, "or you can get her yourself it's your choice."

"Dude I think it would be better if you get her. It would be less awkward if you get what I mean." Christian said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah thanks I'll get her myself." I said as we walked to the door I was going to head to my room to get changed quickly. "I'm just ganna head off to my room and get changed, thanks for all your help." I said as we reached the door.

"Anytime Adrian." Eddie said as him and Christian walked the other way. I hope Rose likes the dinner. Maybe she might make up her mind. I don't want to rush her though. I opened my door and put my black DKNY jeans on and my Gucci shirt on. I didn't bother with the hair it's not like its ganna stay anyways. I made my way to Rose's room. I started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach. I never felt that before, I wasn't nervous ever. Rose always made me nervous. I was standing right in front of her door. What happens if she doesn't want to come? Or she could have just thrown the letter in the bin and gone to Lisa's. _Knock on the damn door! _I knocked and waited. The door opened. She looked incredibly beautiful. I just stared at her until I mentally kicked myself to stop. She was just looking at the ground I could tell she was nervous too. "Little dhampir you look so beautiful." I stroked her cheek, she smiled at me. "You cleaned up nicely too." She said softly, I chuckled.

"Shall we go?" I said

"We shall," she said putting her arm through mine. "So, you ganna tell me where you're taking me? It better not be something expensive Adrian." I smiled at her

"Sorry little dhampir but you'll just need to wait." We walked towards the hall until I stopped in front of the doors. She looked at me a little confused. She opened the doors, and I could see how happy she was. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the table. She started to cry, I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Adrian, its, its lovely. No one's ever done this for me. Thank you so much." She gave me a hug. "I love you Adrian." She whispered in my ear. Holy shit did she just say she loves me! "I love you too my little dhampir." I whispered into her ear, trying to hold in the excitement. As she pulled back she kissed me, it felt amazing. "You know we could always have the dinner another time." I said in my sexy voice, which I knew she couldn't resist. She escaped my arms and I laughed. "Dinner sounds great I'm starved." She says grabbing my hand and leading me towards the table.

**Hope you like it, please comment and review! Thanks ya'll xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adrian Pov**

She loves me, she loves me, I chanted in my head while eating our dinner. I couldn't help but take secret glances at her while she ate her food. The way she looked today took my breath away. She look so beautiful in that dress I'm surprised no one had chatted her up yet. I grinned down at my plate. "What's so funny Ivashkov?" Said Rose with that attitude of hers that I loved.

"Oh nothing my little dhampir, just thinking of how beautiful you look in that dress but then how sexy you would look without it." I gave her my cocky smile which I knew she couldn't resist, ever. She started to blush and looked away. Since when did Rose blush?

"Wow! Rose are you blushing? I said thick with my voice of sarcasm. We finished eating our dinner; I didn't want the date to end so I decided to take her on a walk. I being the gentlemen offered a hand to help her out her chair; she looked at me in surprise.

"Oo Adrian such a gentlemen." Rose said in the nicest tone I've heard her speak to anyone in, and then she added in the most sarcastic tone ever "Since When?" I started to laugh at her and move my hand to my belly. "Jesus Rose I can't bloody breath now." I said panting, I put my hand on the table and saw Rose smiling, and I straightened myself out and tried to keep a straight face.

"Anyway my little dhampir how about that walk?" I said after I managed to straighten myself out. I held my hand again but instead to taking it she hooked her arm through mine. She smiled at me, that charming smile of hers which can make any man swoon. We got up and walked through the back door of the hall. No one said anything it wasn't an awkward silence much. Then Rose said softly, "I loved the dinner Adrian. I really appreciate it." She said as she tried to kiss my cheek my I just moved so she would kiss my lips instead. She didn't stop kissing me though. I missed her lips so much, they felt like velvet. I didn't want it to end though. When Rose pulled away she looked at me with loving eyes, then it happened. My imagination went bazar, I thought about our children, how they would look like and how many we would have. Then I thought about me and Rose getting married, how beautiful she would look in her dress and her walking down the aisle. Then when we finally said our vows and she says 'I do.' I quickly snapped the thoughts shut and came back to reality hoping Rose wouldn't have noticed me mentally floating on cloud 9. So I smiled at her and picked her up bride style. She started to laugh and scream. "Put me down Adrian please! Come on please." She said dragging on the please I just looked down on her and continued to laugh as I took her up the only hill on the academy. Yes! There isn't a bench here an excuse to put her on my lap. I was so excited that I forgot Rose was in my arms. She didn't say anything though; I guess someone likes it in my arms, I grinned to myself.

"So Rose you like it when you in my strong, sexy arms do you?" I said grinning at her; she poked me in my chest.

"You Adrian Ivashkov are too full of yourself." She said but she still stayed in my arms.

"Oh my little dhampir you'll be full of me too." I said with my own secret meaning, her eyes twinkled and she blushed again. We sat down and I put her on my lap purposely, I stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I like it when I make you blush little dhampir." I felt her shiver which made me even happier. I can make her shiver! I thought. I traced me finger all the way down her neck slowly. I didn't go ear her breasts I didn't want to make it look like I was desperate because I'm not I wanted her to wait till she's ready and I knew she wasn't just yet. I traced all the way down her arm and she shivered again. I grinned but quickly hid it I don't wanna ruin the moment. She took her hand in mine and entwined them. She gazed at our hands and then looked at me and smiled I smiled back at her. "Look Rose, you see the moon." I pointed at it, "It always has stars around it, but there is this one special one my mom told me about. The one star that is always by the moon making the moon look sexy." I teased and she giggled looking away as she started to bush. "And you my little dhampir are my star."

Rose pov

I looked at him lovingly. That was the sweetest thing he'd ever said. I mean the sweetest possible. And I couldn't help but kiss him, boy I missed kissing him. He always gave the best kisses ever; I just hated it when they ended. I grinned against his lips. "Oh someone's enjoying my lips." He said in a self-obsessed tone.

"Sure sure." I said pulling away and gazing into the night sky. This whole time I hadn't realized I was on his lap, but I didn't mind, I kinda like it this way. I said on his lap for a long time until I started to feel tired. My eye lids started to feel heavy. I felt Adrian caressing my hair. All I knew was that I leaned my head against Adrian's chest and I fell asleep.

I woke up later with an arm draped around my waist. The first thing I did was check if I had clothes on. I looked down and saw I had one of Adrian's shirts on and his boxers over my pants. Phew! But I know he wouldn't ever take advantage of me like that. I got up quietly and tiptoed to my bag over on the sofa then tiptoed into the bathroom. I always kept spare clothes in my bag. Teacher's need to cut me some slack I am clever when I comes to these things. I looked in the drawers for a toothbrush and found one in the bottom draw. Purple! My favorite color. I opened the packet and put some toothpaste on it and brushed me teeth. Gosh I am so clever. I smiled at my reflection. Then I saw a massive Jacuzzi behind me which could fit around 6 people in it.

"Holy Shit!" I said with the toothbrush still in my mouth. Then I saw another door in the corner of the wonder bathroom. I walked over to it and opened it and found a steam room! "Bloody hell you might as well add a damn swimming pool in here!" I said into the steam room, I swear one day I will invite Lisa, Mia & Jill over to have a spa day in this very bathroom. I closed the door went back to my bag and quickly added some light make up on. Girl's gotta look good if she's going out with some sexy morio. I smiled satisfied with what I see. I walked out to the bedroom and looked over to the bed. Adrian wasn't there I got a bit worried. I put my bag back on the sofa, and felt warm hands wrap around me waist. I turned around quickly in his arms. I noticed he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. WOW! I he has some sexy body for a morio. I didn't notice I was still staring at his 6 pack when I heard someone clear his throat. "Like what you see?" Adrian said into my ear while brushing his lips against my ear. I shivered.

"Oh more than you can imagine." I said getting out of his grip and walking backwards blushing bad. I smiled and put my head down. Till I figured I was pinned against the wall. "You wouldn't make such a good guardian if you lose concentration Rose." He said against my neck. I could feel him breathing against neck, it made me shiver again. I felt him grin. "I like it that I can make you shiver little dhampir." He said finally kissing my neck.

**Oo so Adrian and Rose are officially together. **

**Will something come in the way or will they live happily ever after? **

**I might start a new story but I'll still continue this if you guys want me to…**

**Please comment and review. Ill ud soon thanks ya'll xx**


	10. Ghosts

**I wrote did because I got a request from XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX, so I thought what the heck might as well see if I can get some reviews for this because I don't have many now! So please review thank you all for reading! **

Rose Pov

Me and Adrian had been going out officially for a couple of weeks now, every time I brought Adrian over I would still get a disapproving look from Eddie, I knew that maybe someday he would approve but for now he was that over protective brother that didn't like my boyfriend.

Adrian came down and sat beside me with a plate full of doughnuts for my breakfast. "Eddie," Adrian said in a formal manner and nodded at Eddie.

"Adrian," Eddie said in the same matter with a threatening look on his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes and them two and I stuck into my platter of doughnuts. I did my normal ritual as I licked the pink icing sprinkled with loads of hundreds of thousands off and then bit into the doughnut finally.

"You make everything look so sexy Rose," Adrian whispered sexily into my ear making my blush and smile. I heard a disapproving growl coming from in front of me and saw Eddie giving death glares to Adrian. I stared to laugh as I saw Eddie's face making me lean onto Adrian's shoulder; he put his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him.

This was perfection as far as I could see, nothing could get worse now. I'm with a man who loves me dearly and who wouldn't leave my side now. I have the best, best friends anyone could ask for and my over protective friend/brother. I sighed as I took it all in, and then I got the worst pain in my head I could ever imagine. I pulled away from Adrian and my hands flew to either side of my temples as I shut my eyes closed tightly.

"Rose, baby, what's wrong?" I heard Adrian said his voice laced with concern as he turned my whole chair around to face him. I could sense that Adrian had gone quiet and he was probably reading my aura. "Her aura's pitch black," He said worriedly.

My head was throbbing so bad I wanted to scream put I swallowed it and it came out as a loud whimper. "My fucking head Adrian, its killing me." My words came out louder than I had thought as my nails dug into my scalp. It felt almost painless like the throbbing of my head was over powering all the pain.

"We need to take her to the infirmary," I heard Lisa say in a panicked tone.

"Adrian pick her up," Eddie instructed. I felt myself being lifted up into strong arms as they encircled me and I felt a sense of relieve that I wasn't alone.

"Adrian please, it hurts so much," I cried into his chest as I felt the tears breach my eyes.

"I know, I'm so sorry baby, it'll be over soon." Adrian said soothingly into my hair as he kissed my head. I could feel his pace quicken every second to a point where I thought he was going to start running. The pain grew more and more, my eyes started to hurt from keeping them shut tight but I didn't want to open them, my whole skull ponded against my head as if it was going to explode inside my head. It was worse than a hangover head ache; it was like someone was shaking my head at a million miles per hour then smashing it on a brick wall a thousand times. I was surprised I wasn't bleeding. I groaned louder as my nails dug into my head. I was place on a bed neatly and I could hear people talking frantically I could mostly hear Eddie and Adrian shouting along with .

"Rose, Rose, open your eyes please," The doctor said to me in a calm tone. I nodded and head at her.

"I can't please it hurts so much," I whimpered to the doctor.

"Rose we can't do anything if I can't check your eyes please open them," the doctor asked again in the same calm tone. I was like as if the whole world just slowed down and I could hear each and every breath I took. I took my fingers down from the side of my scalp and clenched my fists and I exhaled and flashed my eyes open and screamed. My breathing heightened, o god, o dear god. There were loads of them just there around me walking towards me. I scurried to the top of the bed.

"Adrian, Adrian, please get rid of them, Adrian," I begged as he came rushing to my side and pulled me onto his lap, I pulled closer into him as I clutched his side not wanting to let go.

"little dhampir what is it what are you seeing?" Adrian asked. I looked at the figures in front of me, each one walking towards me.

"Get away from me," I said to the white figures, "I said fuck off!" I screeched and tears trailed down my eyes.

"Rose, please tell me?" Adrian asked his tone frantic as he peered around the room looking for what I told to fuck off.

"Ghosts, Adrian, I see ghosts," I said just before I passed out.

Adrian Pov

They said she would wake up some time soon from the shock. They said it was just an after affect from what had just happened. They tell us they she could be going crazy, or she is already crazy as it is. I didn't believe it not a single word did I believe. My Rose, My little dhampir isn't going crazy. She isn't crazy and I know it! She isn't like me, she's my cure to help me from going crazy and if she doesn't return I will go crazy… forever. Even though it had been a couple of days it felt like centuries without my little dhampir.

"Little dhampir, please wake up, please," I begged to her as I squeezed her hand trying to send some spirit through her. Even though I am not as strong as Lisa I can still do it I can still do it for her. I raked my hands through hair, which was messier than it usually is. I hadn't left her side not for a single second, not to feed, to not eat, not to sleep I hadn't left. She'll come around eventually they said but that wasn't good enough so I had moved her to the best Private hospital in this state, it didn't matter how much it cost because hell money was just dirt when it came to Rose when she needs it I'll get it.

I heard the door open and someone place a hand on my shoulder and give it a hard squeeze. "How's she doing?" Eddie asked

"She's going to get better I know it, this is Rose we're talking about she can get through this," I said firmly to Eddie as he patted my shoulder lightly and sat down on the chair next to mine. We had been getting on the right track now me and Eddie slow conversation but it was the least on my worried right now.

"Do you want to get,-"Eddie started and I knew cousin had told him to say this just before he entered.

"No, no, I'm not hungry I'm perfectly fine," I said as I looked at Rose, her pale fragile body lay there still and helpless. The bed looked so big compared to her body making her look even smaller than she was. She wasn't supposed to be in this bed she should be fighting strigoi and be in my arms safe in my arms away from all the pain and conflict with me just us.

She connected to some machines I didn't know of, but I knew the most important one she was connected to the heart monitor. Beep, Beep, Beep, it went, that was the noise that assured me that everything was fine for now, she's making it. I gulped as I tore my eyes from her; tears breached my eyes as I blinked them away. I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand sending more spirit.

"Dude, you can't keep on using your energy, it's not good for you," Eddie said signalling to my hand. "Rose wouldn't want that and you know it," He stated.

My jaw tensed, I looked over at Eddie and I just exploded, "What would you know!" I shouted at him, "What were you doing all this time! I was there for her I am helping her you are not so just fuck the hell out of our life!" I yelled at him as we both stood up. My jaw was locked and my fists were balled, _don't do something you'll regret Adrian; _the clever part of my told me.

"I'm trying to help you Adrian," Eddie said in a calm manner as he lifted his hands up in surrender. I took a step towards him as he took one backwards.

"To hell with that," I shouted as I pulled my arm back to sock him a punch just as I heard the beeping die down. Beep… beep… beep… it was slow now really slow. I put my arm down and rushed over to Rose and put my hand in hers. I looked over at the machine as the heart rate had gone lower and lower every time I kept staring at it. I tore my eyes away from it and looked down at my Rose.

"Rose, please don't give in," I sobbed just before the doctors and nurses flooded in running to aid Rose just as the nurses ushered me out trying to give me some encouraging words. I took one last look at my little dhampir just before the door slammed shut in my face and I slid down the side of the door burying my hands in my head.

**Yes I know a bit depressing but I need to jumble it up a bit! Thanks for all the readers who read review, subscribe please**

***REVIEW* **


	11. Suppressed Memories

**Thank you to XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX, who was the only one to review my chapter thank you and I hope you like this chapter. Please review and subscribe thanks!**

Rose Pov

"Rose, Rose," Lisa looked at me like Adrian had straight into my eyes.

"Lisa, are you sure it's time?" Dimitri mumbled in from the background, he looked at me as he looked back at him, there was something right at the back of my mind gnawing at me trying to tell me I that I knew something that I knew something about what was happening that I knew every single person in this room. It was like there was a door at the back of my mind holding those important memories holding those key thoughts but I didn't have the key to open them they would just be locked away forever.

"Yes, she's my best friend I can't keep her in the dark," Lisa said still looking at me but talking to Dimitri. Keep me in the dark from what? I could sense the nervous tension in the air making my mind spin with questions. Lisa looked me straight in the eyes and mumbled some words quietly. Even though I couldn't hear them my mind recognized the words instantly.

It was like a tidal wave had crashed against my brain, at first I didn't understand what had happened to me but then everything came to me. It filled up the missing spaces in my brain and in my memory making everything fit. My eyes widened and everything and everyone in the room I was in disappeared and it was just me and my newly recovered memories playing out. Every single thing I realized I knew but I didn't know I knew it. I felt like Albert Einstein, I knew everything. My mind was in overload my head was working too hard to compress all the memories in the tiny space of my mind.

One memory stood out from the rest of them. I closed my eyes shut tight I pulled my knees to my chest as I tucked my head in-between the middle of my legs. I breathed through my mouth as realization spread through me like wild fire. They were all the same. They weren't human they were different they were a better species, more advanced in hearing and life, stronger, faster. My memory showed me the time Lisa had told me, I was the only human in the group who was aware of them of the other types of people who shares earth with the humans. I was sitting there amazed, she showed me her fangs about who she has to drink blood to live and survive, why she could only drink from a human or a dhampir. Then she told me about her powers all morio have them, she had spirit it was the most rare and very powerful source of magic and- then another memory clashed with this from an event which made me become completely stiff. I tried to remember to breathe and the thought played out in my head.

_Flashback _

_We were all in a car, me, Andre, Lisa and her parents. We were all laughing so loud as we heard Lisa's Dad sing to a song on the radio his voice sounded like a cat being strangled and his tune was worse than awful. I could still feel the emotion inside of me from that trip home. It was bubbling inside of me like it was actually real. It was like I knew what was coming I wanted to shout in the car I didn't want to be laughing right now I didn't want this to be our last laugh I didn't want my family to just vanish to just die. I wanted us to be all laughing together as a family as one. Then it all happened, I couldn't breathe as I saw the deer just ran onto the road it was just a few meters ahead of us. I wanted to shout at Eric, but it all came to soon he did what they should never do, he swerved the car and just like that my life flashed before my eyes as I screamed at Lisa to put her head down and the car took impact and the car just tumbled and tumbled until it was on its side I could feel liquid oozing down the side of my head pooling on my legs as I faded into darkness. It was like it was meant to be I wasn't meant to live long I was meant to die young. But that all turned around when I sucked in a huge amount of air and bolted up straight. Looking straight at the car I had just been in. I looked down at Lisa who was sobbing her head on my lap. I had just died, I thought. _

I bolted up once again, my body full of sweat, a slight shake to my body. I raked my hand through my damp hair. I was once again attached to the heart monitor, the beeping filled the silent room. _Where was Lisa?_ I thought I pulled the suction caps off me and jumped out of bed to be welcomed with a huge height of dizzy spells but I didn't let that take over me as I tried to find the door from my mixed up vision. I managed to walk a few metres before I nearly collapsed but the wall was there for my support. I pulled myself up to realized I was right next to the door, I hastily pulled the door open to see my vision clearly but my heading being filled with a headache smashing against my already full brain. I blinked hard to clean my vision even more but not getting anywhere. I walked down the corridor looking through windows trying to search for Lisa.

"Rose," I heard a confused distant voice say, "Rose," They said again as the word pounded against my skull making my head hurt worse. I could hear running footsteps heading towards me as the clattering against the floor repeated over and over in my head. I looked at the figures and I saw the platinum blonde angle in front of me trying to use her spirit.

"Lisa, stop," I said trying to pull my hand from hers. "Lisa are you okay?" I said weakly as I pulled my hand free and put both of my hands on either side of her face turning her head from right to left trying to see any injuries.

"Rose I'm,-" Lisa's started but someone has cut her off.

"She's had the memory, of her dying; she hasn't come to realization yet. She's still in shock from knowing." A tall mysterious figure said. The pieces fit together, Lisa's okay the accident happened years ago it was just a memory a thought. It felt like it actually happened, but it did, it only replayed in my head. Then I saw who the dark figure was properly, and then a thought came to me.

"Dimitri where is,-"Again he cut me off, does he have a habit of cutting people off?

"Adrian take her to her room," He ordered as he turned on his most probably getting doctor. I was scooped up into strong arms, Adrian. The name echoed in my head Adrian Ivashkov. Instantly I felt better in Adrian's arms, I felt safe I felt secure nothing could get to me now I was with Adrian. My feelings for which I had for Adrian before had heightened into what I actually felt for him. I felt him kiss me on my head tenderly. As he held onto me tight, just as we reached the room he put me down back onto my bed.

"Adrian," I said in a hoarse voice, as he turned to face me. I moved up on my small bed and patted the space next to me Adrian gladly walked over and sat beside me putting his arm around me on the process.

"You know don't you?" he said referring to my memory.

"It was just a memory, of the past I know now, I just got overwhelmed," I said truthfully as the thought of losing Lisa struck me hard.

"It won't ever happen Rose," Adrian whispered tenderly in my ear. Then I remembered he read auras he could read mine he could use compulsion to just like Lisa. I snuggled deeper into Adrian as his hold on me tightened. I never felt safer never felt better.

"So you're not human huh?" I joked as I smiled looking up into Adrian's adorable emerald eyes.

"You're not human either," He said to me kissing me on my forehead. Wait what!

"I'm not what," I said.

"Lisa, brought you back to life Rose, you died remember. Your shadow kissed now. You can sense Lisa's feeling in you, you have a bond with her now she can speak with you mentally where ever you are you can sense her in you, like part of her spirit is within in you now," Adrian said as he began stroking my hair. _I'm not human, _I thought as I let the thought process.

"So, what happens now?" I asked hoping for a nothing, or wait and see but as usual the answers are different from what I thought.

"We are boarding a plane and heading straight to Russia to your new school," Adrian said with a smirk on his lips. I groaned, are you being serious now, mainly asking god that question. Then the door opened and everyone walked through the door including a doctor. Behind the doctor trailed two boys. One with red/orange hair and the other with brown hair, then like fingers clicked in my head mentally I knew them.

"Eddie! Mason!" I exclaimed trying to get up but being pushed back down.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up Rose," Adrian said in a slightly concerned voice. Instead of me getting up, the two grinning boys made their way over and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you guys," I mumbled, as I leant on one of their shoulders.

"We were wondering when you would remember us Rose," Eddie teased as he ruffled my hair, making me instantly fix it, which they both laughed at.

"Life just keeps on getting better," I said with a smile on my face.

"Huh, that's what you think," Dimitri moodily said as he walked straight out of the door once he walked him.

"What got him all pissy," I said not knowing who I actually aimed the question at.

"It doesn't matter just ignore him," Lisa said as she came behind Mason and Eddie and squeezed past them giving me a hug followed by Christian.

"Yo, Sparky," I said the name just gliding of my tongue not knowing who I actually called sparky.

"Shut up Hathaway, you're lucky you in a hospital," Christian said in his trying to act hard voice. Why do I call him-

"His trait is fire," Adrian whispered in my ear making me shiver and him chuckle softly from his effect on me. I grinned when I found out his trait making other nicknames pour into my head.

"Don't you want to give me a hug?" I asked in s sweet voice and putting a sweet smile on to match with it. He stood and looked at me as if he was actually thinking about. I glared at him, "Fine I don't want your stinking hug anyways," I said crossing my arms instead.

Christian smirked as he walked over and pulled me into a bear hug. "Aw, Rose you didn't need to get that emotional just because I didn't want to hug you," Christian said in a sweet sarcastic voice making everyone laugh not including me I just shot daggers at him while he smirked at his own joke.

Loner…" I mumbled.

"I can hear you know, I'm a vampire," He whispered to me still holding that stupid smirk which showed the tips of his fangs.

**Hope you like it I tried to make things more on the brighter side! Please tell me what you all think. **

**!*REVIEW*! **


End file.
